Foxface: The Story Behind the Sneak
by 27lablover
Summary: Join Finch Caverly (Foxface) from her reaping to her death and learn about her past. An entire Foxface POV revised Hunger Games. Enjoy! Rated T because it IS the Hunger Games.
1. The Reaping

Chapter 1:

"Finch Caverly," Reesha Throne, District 5's escort, calls out. My heart skips a beat. Did she really just say my name? The 15-year-old girls surrounding me watch me, shocked, as I stumble out of the roped area. My footsteps are uneasy as I walk to the front. Is this really happening? Are they really going to take me away to the Capitol; to be made pretty and famous and then force me into an arena with 23 other tributes to fight to the death? No, this is _not _happening. It's just… pre-reaping jitters. It's just dream. But it's not. This is _very _real. I slowly climb the stairs up to the stage and face the audience, my district, my home. I see my little sister, Tally, looking up at me, tears brimming her eyes. My older brother, Jediah, is astounded and I see his chest rise and fall, faster and faster. My mother and father turn as pale as the moon. I know I must look like all of them combined right now, so I take a deep breath. I have to look brave for the cameras."Now," Reesha says, "We continue with the boys." She walks so slowly; I count every "click" that her high heels make. She dips her hand in the bowl and draws out a slip. She clicks back to center stage and reads, "Inigo Lotus."

A short, stocky boy comes up to the stage. He looks strong, he's probably 16, a year above me. That must be why I don't recognize him. Inigo wears a confident face, but I see the fear that we share in his eyes. As tradition calls for, we shake hands. His hand is firm and I assume that mine feels weak in his. He gives me a reassuring nod for some reason. Maybe it's to give me false assumptions about him; maybe he just wants me to know I'm not alone in this. I don't know. Maybe that's what will get me killed off in the arena.


	2. Thoughts and Tributes

On the train ride to the Capital, I think about my past. I remember learning about why we have the Games. 74 years ago, Panem's 13 districts rebelled against the Capital. The Capital won, destroyed District 13, and created the annual Hunger Games. Every year, they picked two tributes from each district: one male, one female in between the ages 12-18 to fight to the death on live television that was aired all over Panem until a lone victor remained. It was for the Capital's pure entertainment and for the districts' absolute devastation and sorrow.

Before I left, Tally came up to me and tearfully gave me a beautiful woven bracelet made from grasses that she had dyed herself. This was to be my token, the only thing from home I could bring into the arena. "Finch," she had said. "Please come back soon." I crossed my heart.

Suddenly I'm back on the train, looking at the trees whizzing by at 200 miles per an hour. I sigh sadly and gaze into my amber eyes in the window's reflection. I feel my self start to drift to sleep when Reesha opens the door and informs me that they are announcing the other tributes on the television. I take one last look outside the window and start towards the door. When I open it I am greeted by a cozy atmosphere. Reesha and Inigo are sitting around the television on colorful poufs. I pick out a pouf in the lovely shade of lavender and anxiously await the program. The seal of Panem lights up the screen and the anthem begins to play. They start with footage from District one. Nothing more than the usual happens, just a pair named those ridiculous names: Marvel and Glimmer. Ugh. In District 2 the tributes, one volunteered, are named Cato and Clove. A couple more districts and we're at 5. I see myself walk nervously to the stage followed closely by Inigo. Nothing much happens after that and I feel myself drifting away and I snap back in just in time to see 11 deliver a small girl and a large boy, an interesting combination. Then, finally, we're at 12. Something grabs my attention and I lean in on my pouf. They call a small girl and then an older girl, probably about 16, volunteers frantically. There hasn't been a volunteer from 12 in a decade! The older girl's name is Katniss Everdeen. Her fellow tribute is called. His name is Peeta Mellark. They shake hands and Katniss looks uncomfortable for some reason. I'm sure it's nothing.

After the program, Reesha leads us to the dining cart. We have a feast set out before us, most of the dishes I don't recognize. Pretty soon I'm full and regretting eating all the rich foods. I groan and excuse myself back to my car. I craw into bed in my new silk pajamas and rest my head on a feather pillow. The reaping in 12 replays in my mind and I see the desperation in Katniss's eyes. She wants to win this thing as much as I do. In the arena she will be determined and won't go down without a fight. Neither will I.


	3. Train Ride Destination

I awake to the smell of something sweet. I pull on some clothes that had been layed out for me, comfortable black pants and a gold tunic that go nice with my eyes. I follow my nose to the dining cart and find a feast no less greater than the one last night. I sit down across from Reesha who gives me a nice smile, "Restful sleeping?" she asks. I nod untruthfully. She gives me a small smile and gestures to "dig in". I tentatively put some eggs and a slice of bread on a plate. I start to eat when a man walks in, "Is that all?" he asks. I stare. He laughs and sits down next to Reesha, "Is that all you're going to eat?" I nod slowly feeling a frown come to my face."Well, if you starve or freeze to death in the arena don't blame me!" he chortled. I reach and grab a handful of bacon. He smiles, "I'm Vice Litimer, your mentor." "Finch Caverly," I reply and shake his hand. "Tonight," he says, his voice turning serious, " is the chariot parade. As soon as we get to the Capitol, I'm going to hand you over to your stylists. They'll take it from there." I nod. "Remember," he continues, " they know what they are doing, so follow their instructions." I nod again. He gives me a smirk and heads to Inigo's dining cart. He stops at the door and says "Good luck, Finch."

I follow Vice's advice and eat some more. I eat until my stomach moans. Then I head over to the lounge car so I can relax. I open the door and find Inigo sitting on one of the armchairs. "Hey." I say. He turns around, "Oh, hi." I sit down in the arm chair across from him. We sit in silence. "Nervous?" he asks. I look up into his deep brown eyes that hold my amber ones in a lock. "Yeah. You?" I ask. "Definately," he replies. "Who wouldn't be?" I smile and drop my gaze. "I wonder what we're going to wear at the parade." he says. "I guess we're about to find out." I said looking out the window. There was the Capitol.


	4. The Remade Me

As the train pulls into the station people, abnormal people, surround us. They have dyed skin, complex clothing, and…very _unique _faces. Right when I step onto the platform a woman with long jade eyelashes and bright lilac hair shakes my hand. Another with orange hair and cherry-pink skin grabs my wrist and touches my bracelet. A man with spiky indigo hair asks me how I got my hair this shade. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Inigo getting mobbed as well. Then Vice steps off the train and clears out the crowd. I sigh in relief. I'm thankful I have Vice for my mentor.

We are hurried to the Remake Center. This is where I'll meet my stylist. First my prep team, three Capitol citizens named Casanova, Nikara, and Kinnia have to prepare me. They rip every square inch of hair on my body off, spread soothing goo through my hair, and do my makeup: glittery, gold eye shadow, heaps of bronzer, and thick mascara. When they're done, they leave me in a room in a thin paper robe to await my stylist. Minutes later, a woman with short brunette hair and what seems like silver eyes enters the room and introduces herself as Galatia. "District 5's field of expertise is power, correct?" she asks me. I nod. She smiles, "Vice told me you were quite timid." I redden under the bronzer. "Well I suppose we should get on your costume," she says realizing my discomfort. She hands me a bag with my costume and walks out of the room with a smile. I pull on glittery gold tights, and a matching tunic. I pull out a headpiece that is shaped like a circle. Galatia peaks her head in and sees that I'm done and leads me to the lowest level of the Remake Center, a stable of sorts, where the chariots, horses and all, are ready to go. When we reach our chariot, I am relieved to see that Inigo has the same costume on, except in silver. As I look around at the other tributes I see 10 in little cowboy outfits, 7 as trees, and Katniss and Peeta from 12 in black, head to toe. They appear edgy and uptight while their stylists talk to them with amused looks on their faces. Suddenly the opening music begins to play, the grand doors open, and we begin to flow onto the crowd-lined streets.


	5. Sparkles, Chariots, and Envy

District 1's chariot takes off through the door first, pursued closely by 2, 3, and four. Next thing I know, our chariot, moves out as well. We roll out onto the busy street. Capitol citizens wave and cheer, but are shortly distracted by something. The chariots are going too fast to turn around, but I know that another district must have some sensational costumes. I wonder if it has anything to do with 12's black jumpsuits. I hear the crowd shouting Katniss and Peeta's names over and over again. I grit my teeth; my suspitions are correct. As the chariots pull to a stop in front of President Snow I turn my head around and nearly fall out of the chariot. Katniss and Peeta's suspicious ebony jumpsuits are on fire! They are burning but they don't even look fazed. Flames engulf them yet... they do not show any signs of of being hurt. I realize the flames cannot be _real. _How could they be? Still, as their flickering light shines off our silver and gold costumes, we are forgotten. As the sky darkens, everyone's eyes are drawn to them and after his speech President Snow gives Katniss a look of annoyance for stealing his attention. Cato and the other careers also give her looks of envy and hatred for taking the spotlight. While their stylists gave them beautiful costumes, they were still outshined. I don't think they'll let that one slide.

The chariots pull into the Training Center, where we will stay until the Games begin. When I hop down, I remember Inigo. I turn around and catch him staring at me."I like the gold," he says, "It goes good with your eyes." I fiddle with my fingers and redden. "Thanks," I reply, "You too." Reesha takes us to the elevator and presses the number 5 for our district. We get an entire floor for ourselves and our teams. Once we reach our floor we go to the banquet room. A meal is set out and we join Galatia, Vice, and Inigo's stylist, Ferarah. "So what did you think about 12's nice display?" Vice asks us. "I don't know about me, but 1 and 2 hated it," I say. Inigo laughs, "They probably didn't like coming in second," he remarks and Vice laughs, "You're absolutely right," his voice turns serious, "Careers like them will stop at nothing to win. They will target those they see as a threat first. I don't know if 12 is a threat to them or us yet. We won't know until you see them in training or know their scores." I nod, understanding. "Right," says Inigo, "Can you give us advice for what to do when we first get into the arena?" he asks. Vice says, "Tomorrow you start training. Tomorrow you start learning. Right now, get some rest; you're going to need it."

As I lay in my comfy bed 30 minutes later, I think about Inigo. He's funny, charming, and…sweet. And the way he said "we" when he asked for advice, it makes me wonder: Should we be allies?


	6. Training and Allies

Again, I stir to the luxurious aroma of delicacies. I blearily walk to the bathroom and take a shower using the deluxe soaps and shampoos. I set it to the ideal temperature and just stand there enjoying the warmth of the water. When I get out I see that an outfit has been set out for me: firm brown pants, black boots, and a sapphire shirt. I walk to the banquet room where breakfast has been put out and sit down next to Inigo. I load my plate with sausage, rolls and eggs. Vice walks in, sits down, and grins at my plate, "Now you've got it," he says. He fills up his own plate. "I've been meaning to ask you guys," he starts, "do you want to train together or separately?" "Oh, umm," I look at Inigo and nod. "Together," he answers. "Okay," Vice says, "Training starts today. Meet Reesha at the elevator at 10."

After we finish breakfast, I go freshen up and put my hair up and meet Reesha and Inigo at the elevator just in time. We go down to the training rooms below ground level. The other tributes are there. I see Katniss and Peeta in identical outfits looking uncomfortable. I'm glad that Inigo is wearing an emerald shirt so we don't match. The head trainer, Atala, lists the stations and the rules. When she's done I head over to the "What to do" station. The trainer there gives me a problem that could happen in the Games and I try to solve it. I spend half an hour there and move on to the code station and I work on typing in the right codes and solving puzzles. Working my brain feels good. I spend an hour there. I decide to go find Inigo and see what he's doing. I find him at the sword station doing combat with an assistant. He's pretty good at it and I find myself watching mindlessly. When he defeats his challenger and turns to me and grins, "Hey Finch," he says. "You're good at that." I remark. "Thanks," he replies, "You're pretty good at those code and dilemma things." I shrug. Atala calls for lunch and we go get some food and sit down. I notice that besides the Careers and 12, we are the only pair of tributes sitting together. "Inigo, I have something to ask you." I say. He looks at me. "Do you want to be allies?" I ask.

"Allies?"

"In the Games. Do you want to be allies?"

"Oh," he says looking down for a moment. He raises his head, "Yes," he says and holds out his hand. I shake it, hoping that this is a good idea.


	7. Trying New Things

After lunch, I go to a few survival stations. I learn a basic snare, how to build and start a fire, and what edible plants to eat. By the time I get back to my floor, I'm exhausted. I collapse onto my bed and stay there until Reesha calls me in for dinner. I sit down in my usual place next to Inigo and across from Reesha. "Finch and I want to be allies," Inigo says out of the blue. For some reason he seems embarrassed. Vice raises his eyebrows, "Oh, alright. Have you started on tactics and strategies?" he asks. "Um, no," I say, "We just decided at lunch." Vice tells us that we'll discuss it at breakfast tomorrow. The rest of dinner is silent and awkward. I excuse myself early and go to bed.

In the morning I take another shower and head to breakfast. Vice starts out the conversation, "I hear that you're pretty good with situations. Very…clever," he says. I shrug. "And you're nice in combat," he says to Inigo, "You'd make a good team." I look down. He's right. We make our way to the training room again. I try my hand with a knife and it turns out I'm pretty good. Inigo manages to correctly solve a crisis at the "What to do" station. He still doesn't get how I do the codes just as I don't see how he can do combat for so long. At the end of the day, I'm tired and nervous for the individual training tomorrow. Dinner is a blur and I can't sleep. I decide to go to the balcony where I find Inigo staring out at the city. I sit down next to him. "You always manage to find me," he says turning around and giving me a small smile. "I really try," I say. "So how come I've never seen you before in the district?" I ask. "I don't really put myself out there," he replied, "I live with just my dad and little brother. I had a little sister but she… died. So did my mom." I think of Tally and how lucky I was to have her for those 7 years. I remember when I first met her when Mom brought her home. I smile at the memory of holding her for the very first time. "Finch, are you okay?" Inigo asks. "Yeah, just lost in thought," I reply, "Sorry." "That's been happening a lot to me lately," he says, "I miss my brother, Abner." I look up. "That sounded stupid," he laughs sadly. "No, I've been thinking the same thing about my little sister, Tally and my older brother, Jediah," I reassure him. "Okay," he says and holds my eyes in another lock, "We should get to bed," he says. "Okay," I reply, "Goodnight." "Night," he says and starts to stare at the city again. For an instant I regret talking to him tonight, because it will just be worse when we part, but I'm also glad, because I understand him better now.


	8. Private Sessions

The next morning, after breakfast (where I don't bother to change out of my pajamas), I put on tight black pants and a deep jade shirt. I put my hair in a loose bun on the back of my head. For a moment, I stand there, looking in the mirror and fiddling with my bracelet. There's a knock on my door. It's Inigo, "We have to go to the training room now," he says. "Okay," I call. I open the door and we walk to the elevator. As we go down Inigo asks, "So what are you thinking about doing for the Gamemakers?" "I don't know," I say, "Maybe do some codes. You?" He shrugs, "Combat?" he suggests.

When we get to the training room we do some last minute training. I practice and get really good with knives. I catch the girl from 2 giving me dirty looks. I try to through a spear, but only succeed in breaking off the tip. The boy from 1 laughs, pops his knuckles, throws a spear, and pierces a dummy strait in the heart. Then he and the others from 1 and 2 laugh again. Except Clove. She just smirks at me.

Inigo and I go to the knot-tying station where we find Katniss and Peeta. Neither of us say a word as we work on tying the pieces of rope into complicated knots. I take Inigo to the edibale plants station and we go over some of the plants. I do admit, spending time with Inigo and just forgetting about the Games was fun. I climb around on some of the equipment and he just watches me, wondering how I can move so quickly and soundlessly. While I watch him in combat with another assistant I see the boy from 2, Cato, watching Inigo, seething with jealousy and rage that someone is as good as him. Clove comes up to him and tells him something that I can hear from all the way across the arena: "They don't have a chance." This seems to calm Cato down because he goes to the spear stationn and stays there until lunch.

One by one, they start calling us in for private training. Once the girl from 4 leaves I see that the other tributes' faces start to relax a little more. They call Inigo. I grab his firm hand, "Good luck," I tell him. "Thanks, you too," he says. Then he leaves. I play with my bracelet again, waiting for them to call me. Finally, they do. I brush my shirt, take a deep breath, and walk into the gymnasium. The Gamemakers are sitting around a banquet table. I walk over to the code station and start solving the puzzles, putting my entire focus into it. I'm just about to go over to the knive station when the Head Gamemaker says, "You are dismissed, Miss Caverly." What? Already? I didn't even get to show them my knife skills! I walk to the door with a sullen look on my face and go back to the training room. I meet Inigo at the elevator, "How did it go?" he asks. "They dismissed me before I could do my knives," I say, "You?" " I did alright," he starts, "I did combat for a little and did some edible stuff."

We go out to the balcony for a little while and talk some more. He tells me that his father works at the power plant and that they lived in a small home. Every day he'd go out and buy the cheapest food he could get. His little brother, Abner, was Tally's age and loved taking care of the family goat. I tell him about Tally and how she loved our kitten, Snowflake. I laugh, telling him that most of the time, Snowflake was _not _the same color as a snowflake ; he was really dirty. We spend the rest of the day on the balcony, talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. We even go back out there after dinner. I can't help but find him desirable, but I have to put those feelings away because it will just make it harder to break the alliance, see him die, or have it come down to the both of us. As I lay in bed that night, I think about the look Cato was giving Inigo and suddenly I'm worried for my fellow District 5 tribute.


	9. Interviewed

When I wake up, I remember last night. I remember them flashing the 6 under my name. It probably would've been higher if I had gotten to the knives in time. They gave Inigo an 9, very good and close to Cato's score, 10. 11's little girl manages to get a _7_! I can't imagine what she did in there to impress the Gamemakers. The biggest suprize is Katniss getting an 11! Now _that's _impressive. I assume the careers are very angry and jealous. That makes me happy for some reason. If they show a lot of hatred to Katniss they might not target Inigo first; or me.

At breakfast, Vice tells us that he and Reesha will be coaching us for the interviews. We start out with Vice, "We have to see who you are," he says. "Who we are?" Inigo asks. "What your angle is going to be for the interview," Vice explains. He turns to me, "I think of you as sly and clever. Maybe that should be your angle," Sly? I guess I am sort of sly. I'm clever enough to solve the puzzles that most people would be baffled by. I shrug. "Sly and elusive," Inigo jokes, "I like that." Easy for him to say that. He has a great angle: enjoyable and funny. Vice practices with us by asking questions. "What are your strengths?", "What is your token?" , "Do you have any siblings?". Stuff like that. By the time four hours are over, we are tired of talking. Vice says we're ready for the talking part.

After lunch, Reehsa teaches us about appearance. She haves me wear a long purple dress and wear heels. Walking is difficult at first, but I get the hang of it. She works with us on smiling and posture. When she says we're able to go, we split up and go to our stylists to get dressed and prepared. While Casanova curls my long red hair, Kinnia does my make up and Nikara sprays me with a silvery substance that makes my skin shine. Galatia comes in with my dress. Its a lovely aquamarine color with a sash and a copper bead choker and blue high heels. When I look into the mirror I don't reconize myself. They have made me into something beautiful. I give Galatia a big hug and whisper my thanks in her ear.

Galatia and I meet with the rest of the Distict Five team. "Wow," Inigo says, "You look amazing." I blush and say, "Thanks, I like your suit." He is wearing a light lavender suit. He grins. When the elevator opens we find that the tributes have formed a line we get in place. I'm in between 4's male and Inigo. Caesar Flickerman, Panem's master of ceremonies, starts with a few jokes and calls 1's girl to the stage. Her angle is definatly provocative. Districts 1,2,3,4 slip by and it's my turn. My heart starts thumping and I take a deep breath and walk onto stage. Caesar greets me and shakes my hand. We sit down and he asks me, "So, Finch, how do you like the Capitol?" "It's really amazing and I still haven't gotten used to waking up to the luxury of the smell of breakfast," I say truthfully. Caesar laughs, "It is nice," he remarks. His next question is, "Tell me about your family." My family. "Well it's me, my parents, and my brother and sister," I say. "Is your sister older?" he asks. "No," I say, "She's 7 and her name's Tally." Caesar nods, "Tell, me. What are your strengths?" he asks. "I'm very good at solving crisises and figuring out puzzles and traps," I say. "So no fooling you, right?" he says. "Right," I reply. "So tell me about your training score," he says. "Well," I answer, "I didn't get to show them all my skills, but I think you'll be able to see it in the Games." I give the audience a sly smile. "I see," says Caesar, "We'll certainly be watching out for that, won't we," he says to them. My 3 minute buzzer goes off and Caesar wishes me luck and the audience applaudes.

Inigo is up next and he jokes around with Caesar pulling the enjoyable angle. He politely answers the questions. When his buzzer goes off he thanks Caesar and waves to the crowd gaining him a load applause. He sits down next to me and gives me a questioning look. "Nailed it," I say and he grins. Nothing really grabs my attention after that. The little girl from 11 talks about climbing around quickly. That must be how she got her 7. Katniss goes up and talks to Caesar about her chariot costume and then spins around in her dress which engulfs her in flames. Afterward she's giggling which I think is a little much, but then she gets serious and talks about her little sister and I feel a pang of symphany. Next, Peeta goes up and does something very suprizing. He says that he's always had a crush on Katniss. The cameras focus on Katniss who blushes and avoids them. Wow. I Did _not _see that coming. I don't think Katniss did either.

After the interveiws, everyone assures us we did great. We are congratulated and complimented. I don't really pay attention at dinner. Afterwards I go to bed early, but I can't sleep. The Games start tomorrow. How can I sleep? When I realize that I immediaetly need fresh air. I head to the balcony, my place of comfort and find that I'm not the only refugee. Inigo is looking at the city again, "Couldn't sleep?" he asks. "Course not," I say, "I just can't help but think...that we might be dead in less than 12 hours." Tears come to my eyes and he sees this. His arms open and I fall into them. "You won't die," he whispers, "Not while I'm here."


	10. When the Gong Sounds

The next morning I remember Inigo holding me last night on the balcony. He'd acted like we'd known each other for years not a week. It would be stupid to say that I love him, but I can definatly say I've fallen for him, hard.

At breakfast, our last one in the Capitol, is filled with Vice telling us to get what we can at the Cornicopia, where a bounty will be layed out upon us, then run and find water. He gives us good advice and asks us if we have our tokens. I hold out my wrist and Inigo shows us a chain around his neck with a pendant on it. We say our goodbyes too Reesha and Vice and thank them for all they have done. "See you in the arena," Inigo says, "Stick to the plan." We depart, him going with his stylist, me going with Galatia for my final hours. I go out to the hovercraft, where they inject my tracking device. I spend the rest of the time in an underground launch room, eating what I can. Galatia gives me the clothes that every tribute will wear: tawny pants, light green blouse, a thick brown belt, tight socks, soft leather boots, and black heat-reflective jacket. I sit fiddling with my bracelet and remembering Vice's plan until a woman's voice says that it's time to launch. I give Galatia one final hug and step onto the circular plate. She wishes me luck and a glass cylinder encases me. I am lifted up in darkness briefly and then am blasted with light. When my eyes adjust I see a forest, a meadow, and a lake, all good signs. I spot Inigo 3 tributes to my left. He nods and I nod back. Claudius Templesmith's voice booms across the arena, "Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!"

I spy a couple of backpacks I could grab, as well as a knife. Inigo will take care of other things. We will run into the forest. That is the plan. We have to wait 60 seconds, 50 seconds, 40, 30, I imagine the Capitol citizens counting down, 20, I see Tally nervously watching, 10, I prepare my self to run. My 10 seconds are up and the gong sounds.

I sprint towards the backpacks and scoop them up as well as the knife. By that time, Inigo reaches the Cornicopia and goes in. While I'm waiting, avoiding other tributes I see a food pack and hesitate and then rush towards it. When I reach it, so does Cato and I feebly cut his leg with my knife as he swings his sword down. Then his sword makes contact with another, Inigo's. "Run!" he shouts, "I'll hold him off! Run!" I drop my knife and take the two packs and do as I'm told. I flee into the woods and stop at the edge and make out Inigo taking on Cato, Cato knocking Inigo's sword down, Cato raising his weapon, and Inigo falling, dead, to the ground.


	11. He's Gone

I try to scream his name, but the word doesn't leave my lips. I sit there, in shock, looking at his body. Cato smirks and moves on to his next victim. I sit there until I can't stand it any longer. Then I take flight from the spot. I run and run, not ceasing until I can't go anymore. Then I break down and sob. Tears stream down my face and my cries echo across the valley. Eventually, I calm down, knowing that if I keep this up I'll get found. I'm so dehydrated anyway, I couldn't shed another tear.

I look through my packs and find rope, some dried food, about a pint of water, a jet black blanket, water purifier, a small pocket knife, two apples, and a pair of what seems to be sunglasses. I drink a little of my precious water and slump against a tree. I bury my head in my arms. I knew that something like this would happen, but not this soon! _If only I hadn't gone for the food pack_ Ithink, _then this wouldn't have happened. _Inigo died protecting me because I made a stupid mistake. It is my fault he's dead.

I realize that in the past week I have grown to love this boy and the thought of him being gone is too much to bear. The fight at the Cornucopia doesn't seem real. Some part of me feels like Inigo is going to just walk right around the corner, give me a smile, and work on strategies with me. But he's gone. I will never see his winning smile again, nor hear his laugh, or witness his eye sparkling. I suddenly feel a rush of pure hatred to his killer. I want to attack Cato, I want to kill him. Now, not only am I going to win for my family; I'm going to win for Inigo. And _nothing _is going to stop me.


	12. Take a Hike

My sanity kicks in as I'm on the way to kill Cato. Me, a 15-year-old girl against him, an 18-year-old, 220 pound boy? With no weapon except a small pocket knife? Not happening. I turn around and start walking back to where I had stopped. No tears come, just a great rage that shakes in me. As I near, I set a few of the basic snares that I learned up for extra food. I get to my destination and climb a tall, sturdy tree. I take the blanket out of one of the packs and cover myself with it, for it gets cold quickly. I await the tribute count, where the Gamemakers flash which tributes have been killed that day, in the sky. The seal of Panem shines brightly and the first tribute to appear is the girl from 3, the Careers made it, then the boy from 4, then Inigo's face flashes briefly and my eyes blur with tears, and they clear up just in time to see both tributes from 6 and 7 in the sky. After that, the boy from 8, both from 9, and the girl from 10. I guess that Katniss and Peeta both made it. Well, lucky them. I count the tributes: eleven dead, thirteen of us left. On that happy note, I fall asleep.

I wake up as dawn is just approaching. I climb down from my tree just in time to hear a faint scream. I stop and listen a little longer. Nothing happens. I start walking over to one of my snares and I hear a cannon. Quickly, I take my small squirrel from the snare, pack up my things, and head in the opposite direction of the scream. _Make that twelve dead and twelve left,_ I think. Nothing much happens after that; I just walk and think. I try putting my sunglasses on, but they do odd stuff to my vision and I realize they're night vision glasses. That's convenient. I realize that I should take Vice's advice and find a water source. By the time I find a stream, my pint of water is bone dry. I fill it back up and purify it. I think that I'm far enough from the Careers to build a small fire. I take some flint I find and clash it together which starts the blaze. I skin and cook the squirrel (also something I learned at training). I take a small bag from the first aid kit and put the cooked meat in it. I beat out the fire and am struck by an idea. I run in one direction making as noticeable of a trail as possible. Then I walk backwards back to the campsite, grab my stuff, and go another way, making a light trail. Eventually, I tire and it gets dark. I find another tree to sleep in. I smile as I fall asleep, pleased at my clever trick. I guess I am living up to my interview angle. An hour later, I wake up and smell the unmistakable stench of smoke.


	13. Fleeing and Spying

My eyes flash open and I see a wave of fire coming for me, about a half a mile away. I have to move. I bundle up my things and hastily scramble down the tree. When my feet hit the ground I dart away. I'm very quick and outrun the fire by enough space to take a small break. How could this happen? It could be an unattended tribute fire spread. Or it could be the Gamemakers drawing in tributes: tributes like me. I have no option but to keep moving. For all I know, I could be running into a trap. The animals around me flee as well, taking refuge from the fire. I realize that this must be a Gamemaker fire, for no standard fire could move this rapidly. Is this fire aimed at me or am I just in the way? Are the Capitol citizens so eager for blood that they cant wait a second longer? As the fire nears me again, I start moving.

Eventually, the fire withdraws and I sit down for a while, to catch my breath. Then I hear a tribute's rapid footsteps and pursuers. Most likely, it's a tribute running from the Career pack. Might as well check it out. I quietly slink in the direction of the sounds. I stop in my tracks when I see the Careers and Peeta standing around a tree looking up…at Katniss trapped in the tree! I quickly conceal myself in a thick patch of bushes, where I can see them but not be seen. Katniss is putting on a cool act and having a mock conversation with Cato. He tries climbing the tree, but falls. I smile; he is _much _too heavy for the branches to support him. Glimmer tries next; she is also too heavy and recedes. When she unsuccessfully shoots Katniss, Peeta says, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." Ouch. That's got to hurt for Katniss.

I stay there the rest of the night, not eating, for it will attract too much attention. I listen to the Careers talk, mostly about other tributes. They get to me: "That girl from 5 is a joke," says Clove. "Yeah," says Cato, "I was about to kill her when the boy from her district stepped in and she got away. I saw her though, after I killed the boy, in the woods. She looked like she was in shock." They laugh. "Maybe she loved him," Glimmer says with a grin. This brings on more laughter and the same hatred that I felt previously swells up inside me once again. I keep down, knowing that if I confronted them it would automatically mean my death. I see Peeta lying down, the only one not laughing. The other Careers don't pay attention to him, but I see him gazing up at Katniss. Maybe he loves her after all. I give him a little admiration for not laughing at the Careers' crude jokes. Another hour passed and all the Careers and Peeta are asleep. I am about to move when I see, in the light of approaching dawn, a slight figure in one of the nearby trees. It's the little girl from 11. She points out something to Katniss. It's a tracker jacker nest.


	14. Deadly Wasps and Helpful Pyramids

Katniss looks alarmed at first, but after a while her faces relaxes slightly. I'd know that face on anyone, especially my own. She's forming a plan; a plan to take out her enemies. But what is the plan? Think, Finch, think. She is in a tree with a tracker jacker nest. What if she has knife? She could only throw it at one tribute and then she'd be defenseless. She obviously needs to drop something down that will drive them all away or kill them; something like a bomb… the nest! She's planning on cutting down the nest on to the Careers! It's a perfect plan! Yes, I see the knife blade gleaming slightly. But when will she cut it down? Surely it would raise a swarm, even if the tracker jackers are a little subdued by the smoke from the fire. She'll need to do it when they won't notice…the anthem! That should be in about two minutes. Will the tracker jackers find me in here? I hope not. I stay put, bracing myself to either run or hide. The anthem begins and Katniss starts to saw the branch with the nest on it. She has to stop when it ends though. I relax slightly. Another hour passes and as dawn fully arrives, she starts sawing. She pushes the branch as far away from her as possible and it explodes like a bomb, tracker jackers flying everywhere. I flee. I hear the shrieks of the Careers and cries of, "To the lake, to the lake!" I feel a tracker jacker sting me in my forearm, but no others pursue me. I make it to the stream and laugh, which is really a stupid thing to do in Games, but I don't care. I pull out the tracker jacker barb and fill up my water. I search in my pack and realize my food is running dangerously low. Hunting is not an option, because I have no knife or weapon. That means I have to steal. Not just from anybody either; from the Careers. I bet they are weakened by the attack. They won't be as fast or agile. I start in the direction of the lake, when 2 cannons boom. Who they are for, I do not know, but one of them must be a Career.

When I reach the Career camp, I see a great pyramid of supplies: food, water, weapons, anything you need, and it's there. The Careers are still in the lake, on the watch for tracker jackers. I can't tell who's missing, but there certainly seems to be fewer tributes. Quickly, I run up to the pyramid and take as much food and supplies as I can hold. Disappointedly, I cannot find a single knife; Clove must have taken them all for herself. I run back into the obscuring woods and sink my teeth into an apple. After eating dried food the past few days, it tastes like the best, most delicious thing on earth. I spend the rest of the day stealing portions of things until my pack can't hold anything else. I climb up into the tree and watch _The Fallen _projected in the sky. Apparently, Glimmer and the girl form 4 were the ones who died from the attack. That means, it's Cato, Clove, Marvel, and maybe Peeta left in the pack although I only see three people down at the camp. Maybe Peeta left. I fall asleep thinking, _14 down, 9 to go. _

The next day is really uneventful, I eat, I sleep, I drink, etcetera. No deaths. The next morning I wake up and eat my breakfast. I sit there for I while in my tree and think about how much the Capitol audience will yearn for blood today and most likely, they'll be getting some. I notice something going on down at the Career camp. The boy from 3 is digging holes around the pyramid…he's reburying the mines! They must have noticed how much I'd been stealing. The boy from 3 seems to be demonstrating some sort of dance around the pyramid. The others watch carefully. Then Clove repeats his exact moves and reaches the pyramid unscathed. It's a code to make sure no one will be able to get the food. Ha! They think that will stop me? They have no idea what code-genius they're up against. Suddenly, The Careers spot something: smoke from a fire. They follow it and leave the boy from 3 to guard the camp. I smile; this is the perfect time to try the code. I go up to the pyramid and the boy doesn't even notice me. I mime the movements and am almost there when I trip and fall to the ground…


	15. Goodbye Supplies and Rue

I let out a sharp squeal and brace myself to be blown sky-high but it doesn't happen. I sigh in relief and continue the code, jumping, leaping, and lunging, to the pyramid. Once I'm there I take as much food, supplies, and other things as possible, having a slight gut feeling that this won't be here tomorrow. I complete the code out of the area and run into the forest. When I'm in the refuge of deep underbrush and concealing trees I turn around and watch the pyramid. The boy from 3 has noticed my movements, but has taken off in a different direction, not a very good guard. I watch a little more and then see Katniss emerge out of the other side of the forest with a bow and arrow. She shoots 1, 2, and 3 times at a burlap sack and the apples tumble out, hit the ground, and the blast blows the two of us in the air.

I sit up immediately and feel lightheaded. I scrunch leaves by my ears to make sure

They're functioning properly, they are. I roll my shoulders and check for any major injuries. I'm good; just a few cuts and bruises. I stand up and slink back into my previous hiding spot. Katniss is on the ground, on her hands and knees, blood coming out of her ear. She comes to her senses and takes refuge in the forest. Just in time really. The boy from 3 declares that all of the mines are deactivated and the Careers come into the clearing, shocked looks on their faces. Cato's bewilderment soon turns to rage and he starts kicking empty crates and barrels. Then he turns on to the boy from 3 and starts shouting at him. The boy just barely has time to run before Cato catches him in a headlock and jerks his head to the side. He crumples to the ground and his cannon fires. They take off, to go hunt for tributes and I relax slightly. I wait a half an hour before I go out to the clearing. I dig through the rubble; I find a small pot, a water skin, and…my knife blade! I examine it closer; yes, it's the blade from the knife that I had from the Cornucopia! The very one I dropped when I tried to cut Cato! I start laughing. I laugh so loud, that my voice booms across the clearing. I don't care if the Careers hear me; I don't care if the entire arena hears me! I suddenly stop. My senses tell me that there is something in the side of the clearing across from me. I take my newfound possessions and run to the forest.

As soon as I enter, Clove pounces on me, " You think you're so clever…so sly?" she spits out, "Yeah, sly enough to run into a trap!" I struggle underneath her and try to escape, but I can't. She holds a knife to my throat and says quietly, "Now you're about to pay for stealing and blowing up our supplies!" I take my fingernails, still sharp like claws from the Capitol, and dig them into her sides. She shouts and releases me. I flee and she tries to pursue me but stumbles, trying to subdue the trickles of blood coming from her sides. I run and run until I'm sure I'm safe. I quickly climb a tree and stay there most of the day, until I hear something. "Katniss!" somebody cries, "Katniss!" Somebody else shouts back, "Rue!" Rue must be the little girl from 11. Katniss and her probably are in an alliance. I hear running. I follow the sound and walk into a flowery clearing just in time to hear a cannon fired and Marvel fall to the ground, an arrow lodged in his chest. I scramble up a nearby tree to get a better picture. Rue is tangled in a net with a spear in her stomach. She lies in Katniss's arms and Katniss is crying. They talk quietly and Katniss starts to sing a lullaby. Half way through the song, Rue sees me and raises her hand in a feeble goodbye. I give a small wave back and nod at her. When the lullaby is over Rue's cannon fires and Katniss covers her in flowers, weaving them in her hair and putting them around her wound. Katniss does some odd three fingered sign that I saw her district do at her reaping. Then she walks away, tears streaming down her face. I go up to Rue's body and lay one more flower on her chest and say farewell.

As I walk, I think about what I just did; surely they will edit that out. There have been 3 deaths today. That means that there are 6 of us left: Katniss, Peeta, Thresh, Cato, Clove, and myself. I can't help wondering how I'm going to keep my promise to Tally.


	16. Back to the Ol' Spying Tree

As I settle in a nice white oak, I watch _The Fallen. _Marvel, the boy from 3, and Rue's faces appear in the sky. I had to witness every one of them. While there aren't a lot of us left, it's going to be hard to keep my promise to Tally. There's Cato and Clove with their unbeatable combat, Thresh the physical wonder, and Peeta and Katniss. I don't know where Peeta is, but Katniss is on the move. She's managed to outwit the Careers more than once. That should have been me. I need to devise a plan to get the audience's attention. But what have I done so far? I've just stayed in the shadows, hiding and letting people do my work for me. The only way I've hurt someone was when I desperately escaped from Clove. I don't want to kill anybody unless I have to. I just…want to go home. I sit in my tree and stare at the stars. All of a sudden trumpets blare and Claudius Templesmith calls out, "The rule that only one tribute can win has been changed. If two tributes are from the same district and are alive at the end of the Games, then both can be crowned Victor." He repeats this. I sit in shock and tears come to my eyes, if Inigo was here then we could both win. We could've both won. I sob silently. Then I stop; the audience doesn't like weaklings. I straighten up and think of what other tributes are thinking doing right now. Cato and Clove must be celebrating. Katniss might be looking for Peeta. I don't know what Thresh is doing. I cross my arms and huff out a breath. I fall asleep.

The next morning, I get up. I eat an apple and a slice of bread for breakfast. I decide to get closer to the stream. I travel most of the morning and pick a tree 50 yards away from the stream. After 15 minutes of situating things, I go down to the stream. I fill up my pint and water skin. I dip my bare toes in the water and observe a couple of fish in the stream. I get an idea; I retrieve the knife blade from my pack. I take a stick and some strong grasses and attach the blade to the stick making a regular knife. I make sure that it is secure and I plunge it in the stream. It comes out with a fish on it. Ha, clever. And resourceful. I smirk; Clove was wrong, I am clever. I make the smallest fire possible and cook the fish. When I take a bite it tastes so good I can't explain the feeling. It's even better than the first apple. As I sit by the stream enjoying my fish, I hear footsteps. I race to my tree and scramble up it. It's Katniss and she appears to be looking for someone, probably Peeta. I give an uneasy glance at her silver weapons. She heads down the stream whispering something. Then, something grabs her attention. A voice says, "Come to finish me off sweetheart?" She gasps and calls out Peeta's name. A voice answers her and she appears to be having a conversation with the muddy bank. That's odd. She starts too roll something down the bank. It's…Peeta! He starts making these awful noises and she stops. Then she starts pouring water on him with her containers. She cleans him up and patches his wounds with leaves and medicine. She must be a healer back in 12. They manage to hobble down the stream and enter a nature-made cave in the bank. They stay there the rest of the day. So do I. I'll be watching them with my fox-like eyes.


	17. Resort Cornucopia

For the next few days I watch over 12's little cave. Peeta seems to be getting worse and worse, according to Katniss's trips outside when she seems discouraged. I wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe he didn't intentionally leave the Career pack; maybe he escaped. Possibly, he did something to upset Cato, but what? I can't help but wonder. On the morning of the 3rd day by the stream, I head on down the opposite direction of the cave. I can't stay too long. If somebody finds Katniss and Peeta, they might find me, too. I walk for about 10 minutes and settle in a nice tree that would be hard for the Careers to climb successfully. I take my homemade spear down to the stream and catch some more fish like I've been doing the past several days. I manage to catch two today and find some edible berries and roots. I eat portions of the harvest along with my last apple from the Careers. I bathe in the stream and tie up my hair. I feel invigorated and attentive. I take a small section of rope and secure a snare 10 yards from my tree. When I feel that everything is fine I fall asleep, veiled within the trees dense branches. The only way anybody could get a clear look at me is if they were walking right under me.

When I wake up, I sense that something is wrong. I hear footsteps. I sit up slowly and observe that it is late afternoon. Katniss and Peeta can't be up and about. Katniss wouldn't make that amount of noise and Peeta's sick anyway. It could be Thresh, but it sounds more like a twosome. It has to be Cato and Clove. I shift nervously, and make sure that I'm concealed as best as possible. They walk into view and scan the area for tribute traces. They will find none, for I don't ever leave anything…except the fish remains! Now they know that someone has been or is here. Clove starts searching the trees. She is about to turn to mine and spot me when the trumpets blare. Clove's concentration is gone; she and Cato wait for the announcement. Claudius Templesmith proclaims that there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. It will have what each district needs desperately. Hmm, interesting. Cato and Clove look at each other, nod grimly, and take off in the direction towards the lake. I relax. Now, what am I going to do about this feast? I can't stay as close to the stream as I am now. The Careers know I'm here. They'll find me and I might lead them to Katniss and Peeta. I have to admit, if I don't win, I want 12 to. It's highly possible and very likely. I don't want some Career to take the crown like always. Not in the 74th annual Hunger Games anyway. Now, I have to devise a plan to get my stuff at the Cornucopia. Should I hide around the clearing? No, the Careers will be expecting that. I'll have to hide someplace where I can outfox everybody…someplace they won't be expecting me. I hear the Cornucopia is nice this time of year.

My plan is to hide in the Cornucopia tonight and take the prize for myself right when it is available. It's a good plan, but the hard part will be getting in there unseen. I have to avoid the Careers who are probably going to be in that area, watching the clearing with the Cornucopia. Tricky, but not impossible. I camouflage myself, rubbing mud on my face so I can't be seen in the dark, not even with night vision glasses, which the Careers clearly have. I fill up my water skin and pack my things and camouflage them too. I set out on my journey, with my own glasses on. Finally, after walking for about an hour, I come to the clearing. I look around, checking for pursuers or spies and the coast is clear. I follow through with my plan and crawl on my belly using my elbows to carry me to the Cornucopia. I stay low to the ground and remain unnoticed the entire way. I check the giant cone for residents and find none. I go to the back of the Cornucopia and huddle in the corner. I accidentally fall asleep during the night, but wake up just as morning comes. I progress to the mouth and make sure that I'm perfectly hidden. I wait a while, watching for anything to happen. I wonder if something's going on outside. I consider going out and checking, but that will reveal me to my opponents. I would have heard something if there was a disturbance. Suddenly, the earth before me splits up and a table rises up with four backpacks: two large, black ones labeled with 2 and 11, a green one labeled 5, and a tiny orange one that must be for 12. I go with the plan and dash to the table.


	18. Trapped

I grab the green pack and speed away into the woods. No one comes after me or is even running to get their pack. Once I get safely in the woods, I check out what's going on out on the clearing. I see nothing at first, but then see the figures of Clove, Katniss, and Thresh running to the table. Katniss retrieves her pack, Thresh is running up to the table, and Clove has disappeared from my view. Katniss runs around the Cornucopia and Clove emerges from the other side. Clove throws a knife that hits Katniss in the forehead. Clove pins her down and takes out a knife. I see Thresh run over and watch. After a moment, he is enraged and rips Clove off of Katniss. He hits her in the head with a rock and appears to be talking to Katniss. I hear Cato cry Clove's name, for she has fallen. I switch my attention back to Katniss and Thresh. Katniss is running into the woods not to far from where I am. As Thresh takes off into the dense field beyond the lake, Cato comes into view. He runs to Clove's side and holds her hand and begs her not to leave him, desperation in his eyes. I can clearly see the dent in Clove's head and know she wont make it. I decide I should leave, before Cato gets over his sadness and anger takes its place. He will be a killing machine once that happens; if I'm in his way...well it will be the end of the 74th annual Hunger Games for me.

As soon as I get far away enough, I eagerly open the green pack. Inside it are two real knives, a box of crackers, a box of dried meat, a bag of edible plants, and a small fishing rod. I smile. They've obviously been watching me struggle for fish; this will come in handy. I spend the rest of the day on guard in a tree. I slowly eat some food and drink some water. I get so bored I almost want to come across another tribute. I tie some knots with my rope, absent-mindedly. Eventually, in late afternoon, it starts to rain...heavy. I don't really want to get that wet, so I climb to the ground to find a better shelter. As I walk away, looking for a cluster of bushes or something, I hear loud sloshing footsteps. This alarms me so much I drop my empty green pack and take off. I run a little ways and find a small opening in a few boulders that might serve as a suitable cave. I clamber in there and realize something: as I was running, I heard a hesitation in my pursuer's footsteps...almost as if they were stopping to look at something...the green pack! Whoever it was would know that I am out here, hiding or running. They will hunt me down, although they might not do a very good job of it in this rain. However, I scoot back as far as I can in my shelter. I hate confined spaces; I'd rather be in my tree. It _is _dry and concealing though and I should appreciate that. I make sure that everything is safe and nestle up. I'm asleep in 5 minutes.

When I wake up, the rain has not let up. I'm fully rested, so it must have rained for quite some time. I wonder why. If no one can see in the downpour, how can they kill each other? Somethings just don't make sense. I lie there for hours, so bored I just can't explain it. Occasionally, I stick my head out the cave entrance and am greeted by the heavy rain. I immediately stick my head back in. This goes on for another few days and it's just excruciatingly boring. Finally, the clouds part and I see the sun. It somewhat blinds me, but I quickly get over it. I walk about in the mud and breathe in the fresh, after-rain air. I waltz about, without a thought and am jolted back to reality when I hear the rustling sound in the bushes. I turn around and there's Thresh, fully armed and ready to kill. I race away and of course, he pursues. He gains on me and I stop abruptly and desperately climb a tree as high as I can go, my feet slipping on the wet bark. When I find a place where I'm secure I look down; Thresh is climbing the tree, and I am trapped. Great...just great.


	19. Cross my Heart and Hope to Die

I brace myself for the worst. He climbs higher and higher, getting closer and closer, and I panic more and more. I climb up a little further hoping that it will have some affect on him, but he keeps advancing. Time slows down as he reaches for a thin branch and falls down, snapping entire limbs of the tree. He catches himself on a sturdy branch just in time. He jumps down to the ground and stares up in frustration. He is not so arrogant, like the Careers, that he tries again, for he knows he will fall once more. He just looks up at me, scowling, and weighs his options. I think about what he could do. He could try throwing his scythe up, but it wouldn't go that far. I suppose he could try to chop the tree down, but that would take forever. The only options he has left are leaving or waiting. He doesn't strike me as very patient so maybe he'll try to trick me to coming down and then slaughter me. Hmm, possibilities, possibilities. That's what he could do, but what could I do? I could try throwing my knives and spear-thing, but that might be a complete waste of time and weapons. Plus that might give him a tool. I look down and mockingly wave. This seems to aggravate and confuse him. So his scowl just becomes more intense. We can't do anything here; if I go down, he could kill me; If he comes up, he could fall to his death. I think for a while and suddenly I devise a plan.

I feel the thick bark on the tree. It's pretty heavy. I glance down; Thresh is sitting at the base of the tree, deep in thought. That will be good; the more distracted he is, the better. I quietly tear off large chunks of bark and store them under my arm. I take a deep breath; it's now or never. I throw one of the pieces as hard as I can in the opposite direction that Thresh is facing. As soon as it hits the ground, Thresh's head jerks around and he jumps up. When he looks up at me, I pretend to have the same reaction. He gives me a cautious look and slowly walks over to investigate. When he's not looking, I throw another chunk a little to his right; he doesn't see it fly by, but he does hear its impact. He turns around, alarmed. I throw one more for good measure and he runs towards the site. I take my chance and scramble down the trees quietly. I take off not making any noise or leaving much of a trail. I dart through the trees, freedom weaving in and out of my long, fire-red hair. Just when I think I'm safe, I hear Thresh rampaging through the underbrush, furious that he'd been out-foxed. I didn't think that he'd figure out my trick so soon! I have two options; both are horrible, but one is better. I will either receive a painful death from Thresh, or I can find a way to take my own life. Tears flood my eyes, almost overflowing. I hear Thresh's footsteps slowing, he tiring. So am I. We can't keep this up much longer. Soon the trampling sounds fade completely, so I have time to think of how to do it. Something catches my eye. It's Peeta picking berries by the stream. I creep closer and see that they aren't just any berries. They're nightlock. Every district has them except for 8 and 3. They are extremely deadly and can kill in just a minute. Perfect. I have to get Peeta away from them so I can grab a few. I grab a large rock and use the technique that I used with Thresh. I lob it in the stream where it makes a splash. He runs, probably to find Katniss. This is my opportunity. I grab a handful of berries and run to the stream. I actually pass their cave and take a bit of cheese and eat it. I find my own secluded place. My heart pounds in my chest. _I am about to die. I am about to die._ I look down at the berries that will take my life and roll them around on my palm; _I am about to die. _No matter how many times I say it, I will not grasp it. I take a deep breath and stuff the berries in my mouth. I chew fast and swallow. immediately, my vision blurs and the world starts spinning. I stagger a few steps and fall to my knees. I lose my balance and tumble back. My throat starts to close and my beautiful amber eyes see one last thing, a bluebird perched on a branch above me.

The last movement my body makes is a cross of my heart. _I have failed you, Tally. _


	20. Epilogue

Most people believe death is the end. The end of the story, the end of your life. But, truly, death is the start to a new beginning. No longer do I live in grueling poverty in District 5, nor do I take place in the Hunger Games. I have left and can finally be with the one I now know that I love: Inigo.

I do not know where exactly I am, but I do know that it is a place of laughter, one of joy and love. We have no evil dictator, no Peacekeepers, or Gamemakers. This is how _life _is supposed to be, not death, but it is better to live forever in sweet death, than live rather shortly in wicked life.

Wherever I am, it is up high. I have watched over Tally for a while. She still lives in poverty and despair. She has roamed the district, in utmost grief, because of my death. I can not go down to comfort her, but can only cast the beautiful bracelet she had given me back to her.

As for the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games, they have many struggles ahead of them. But they will be the spark of a revolution, a revolution that will burn all throughout Panem, taking down this pathetic thing that they call a government. And the districts shall rip out of the bonds of Snow, into freedom, District 5, led by my parents and Inigo's family. We shall cheer them on from above until justice reins. There shall be a great cry in the Capitol, but not one of suffrage. It will be one of rejoicing; the rejoicing of the Free.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed throughout this story. I wanted to make this short epilogue in your honor to truly thank you. **

**For reviewing, a little wave to: **

**Othiara**

**Guitargurl88**

**Cianna Rarity**

**RandyCunnighamIsAwesome**

**Hungergameshgfan**

**& DustyTales**

**For favoriting& following I give thanks to:**

**Othiara**

**RandyCunninghamIsAwesome**

**Hungergameshgfan&**

**Jedikhaleesi.**

**You guys are the best!**


End file.
